Cuarteto
by Locas por el dios griego
Summary: Consecuencias de la travesura de Happosai.


Escribo esto sin fines de lucro, solamente con el único fin de entretener un rato.

Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a su creadora, Rumiko Takahashi.

**CUARTETO**

No lo entendía. Era algo incomprensible para ella. Por más que trataba de explicárselo a sí misma, no llegaba a entender del todo, que es lo que había cambiado. ¿Cómo pasó?... ¿Desde cuándo?...

¿Hace cuánto tiempo comenzó a verlo de un modo distinto? Era claro que desde que lo conoció, se sintió atraída por él. Por esos ojos tan bellos y expresivos, como el mar en día de tormenta, que parecían mirar hacia el fondo de su alma, capaces de conocer sus más íntimos secretos.

Era tan guapo, increíblemente guapo y el muy imbécil lo sabía, se sabía guapo, irresistible…pero ella había podido resistir ….¡rayos que sí! Había podido disimular lo atraída que se sentía por él con su actitud violenta, sus gritos, los golpes que le daba.

Hasta ese momento, ese preciso momento en el que se dio cuenta que todo había cambiado.

Cambió la forma en que miraba a su prometido, lo que sentía por él, ahora no se trataba de amor tierno, infantil, que se conforma con tomarse de la mano y un beso.

Y no es que ya supiera que se sentía con esas cosas, su prometido era sumamente lento.

Si, ya lo había descubierto varias veces observándola, le encantaba sentir sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura, tomándola con fuerza cuando algún rival se presentaba amenazando con secuestrarla.¡ Hasta se habían visto desnudos ya!

Pero nada se comparaba con ese calor abrazador que la envolvía cada vez que lo veía entrenar, con el torso desnudo…oh si….ese fuerte y musculoso torso tan trabajado, que los años habían provocado que se viera aún más ancho y cuando el sudor escurría por él….uf….se sentía desfallecer, con ganas de limpiarlo con la lengua…..

No sabía ponerle nombre a ese sentimiento, aunque tenía una leve idea por las revistas que sus amigas le prestaban, porque lo que Akane sentía al ver a Ranma , amenazaba con quemarla por dentro, tan fuerte y letal, que la obligaba a permanecer más tiempo dándose baños con agua fría, muy fría. A permanecer aún más tiempo ahí, hasta hacer que el calor disminuyera un poco, solo un poco, porque no lograba apagarlo del todo.

Solo necesitaba mirarlo de nuevo, para que el fuego se avivara.

Si, definitivamente, Akane estaba en llamas, ardiendo por Ranma.

Por otro lado, el causante de tales reacciones, no andaba tan tranquilo que digamos.

Le pasaba exactamente lo mismo que a su prometida.

Ahora, todo el tiempo, le gustaría tener un motivo para tocar a Akane.

¿Qué si la torpe se tropezó y casi cae?...Razón suficiente para tomarla de la cintura y apretarla contra él. ¿Qué casi la lastiman en una de tantas peleas con algún rival?...Motivo suficiente para cargarla, alejándola de cualquier idiota que planeara llevársela de su lado, si de paso le rozaba las nalgas en el proceso, pues ya era algo extra.

¿Qué hay que rescatarla de nuevo?...Abrazemos a la marimacho, para que sus senos rozen su torso caliente.

No entendía que estaba pasando con él, pero una cosa si estaba bastante clara.

Solo le pasaba con ella.

Porque cuando alguna de las chicas se arrimaba a él, pegando sus senos, restregándosele, no sentía nada, absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera sentía un poco de calor, sólo le daba vergüenza que fueran tan encimosas, tan ofrecidas. No podían entender de una forma clara, que no podía ofrecerles otra cosa que no fuera amistad, eran tan necias….

El punto importante aquí, era su marimacho, porque ella, con sólo escuchar decir su nombre saliendo de sus labios, era suficiente para que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran.

Cuando ella entrenaba era una tortura, porque debido al sudor, su traje se pegaba a su cuerpo, dejando entrever esas curvas tan deliciosas que los años habían hecho madurar.

Si, definitivamente, Ranma estaba en llamas, ardiendo por Akane.

Y mientras esto sucedía con ellos, la locura que los rodeaba seguía igual.

Las locas " prometidas" ,persiguiendo a Ranma. Los cerdos acosadores siguiendo a Akane.

Secuestros, batallas, rivales que vencer, bombas que evadir, armas, hechizos, malentendidos y enredos, en fin, lo normal siendo ellos…..

Sus padres, con sus eternos planes de unir las escuelas y planear bodas para asegurar su futuro,

Nabiki, haciendo negocios a costa suya. Kasumi, pues, ella, con su eterna sonrisa imperturbable.

Y el maestro Happosai, también seguía con sus mismos asuntos. Pócimas, trucos, engaños, bombas, pero sobre todo, con sus planes chiflados de conseguir que Ranma, en su modo femenino, modelara para él, sus prendas de ropa interior favorita.

Esta vez, estaba seguro que lo conseguiría. Logró obtener un incienso, que al inhalarlo, la persona en cuestión podría someterse a la voluntad de otra, incluso dejarse llevar por sus más ocultos deseos.

Además del incienso, el maestro obtuvo también unos polvos únicos en su tipo, que sólo resultaban efectivos para aquellos que hubieran caído en las fosas malditas de Jusenkyo.

Estos polvos permitían separar a la persona de su forma maldita, pero solo de forma temporal.

Y el maestro estaba dispuesto a usar el incienso y los polvos para volver real, al menos por una noche, a cierta chica pelirroja, sometida a su voluntad.

Si el incienso y los polvos eran efectivos por separados, juntos debían resultar aún mejor.

También se le ocurrió que podría usar el incienso con Akane…tener a esa hermosa jovencita a sus pies…salivaba de sólo imaginarlo.

Esa misma noche, cuando ya todos durmieran, llevaría a cabo sus planes.

Preparó una pequeña cantidad de incienso y se encaminó rumbo a la habitación de Akane. Estuvo un rato permitiendo que la chica aspirara el humo, mientras le susurraba ordenes sobre dejarse llevar por sus instintos.

Cuando consideró que era suficiente, se dirigió a la habitación donde dormía Ranma.

Aprovecharía el hecho de que por el intenso calor, Ranma se daba baños con agua fría a menudo, incluso antes de dormir. Tal como imaginó, en el futón se encontraba la pelirroja, durmiendo a pierna suelta.

Realizó el mismo proceso con el incienso, pero ésta vez, agregó una cantidad de polvos a la mezcla. Tuvo dudas en cuanto a la medida, por lo que agregó una segunda dosis de polvos al incienso.

El chico era muy fuerte, no por nada era su alumno, pero consideró que las cantidades serían adecuadas para dominarlo. Entonces, al observar que Ranma comenzaba a inhalar el humo, comenzó a llamar a la pelirroja para que saliera del cuerpo del chico, ordenando lo mismo sobre dejarse llevar por sus instintos más básicos.

Pasó más de una hora llamándola y no sucedió nada. El maestro comenzó a perder la paciencia, al grado de enfurecer por haber sido tan tonto de dejarse engañar por el comerciante que le vendió las sustancias. Salió echando chispas por la ventana, esto no se quedaría así, de Happosai nadie se burlaba, incluso perdió la oportunidad con Akane, estaba seguro que no tenía caso ir a su habitación. No tuvo la precaución de apagar el incienso antes de irse, por lo que Ranma estuvo inhalando el humo hasta que se consumió.

Pasado un tiempo indefinido, Ranma abrió los ojos, se sentía diferente, solo tenía una cosa en su mente y esto era buscar a Akane. Se encaminó hacia la puerta cuando sintió algo raro, una sensación de alarma que lo hizo girar su cabeza hacia atrás. No dio crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, porque justo frente a él, se encontraba de pie su versión femenina, observándolo sin pestañear. No entendía lo que sucedía, como es que ella estaba frente a él, pero era más importante su deseo de acudir donde su prometida.

Y al parecer, éste pensamiento también estaba en la chica pelirroja, porque comenzó a seguirlo.

Ambos se dirigieron en silencio, por el pasillo, hacia la habitación de Akane. Al llegar a su puerta, sin ninguna duda, Ranma abrió la puerta…..y ahí estaba ella, la dueña de sus pensamientos, despierta, al parecer, esperándolo, a ambos.

-Estaba esperándolas, a las dos…-dijo una muy sonrojada Akane.

-¿A las dos?¿No entiendo? ¿Por qué dices que a las dos?-preguntó un muy confundido Ranma.

Su versión pelirroja señaló un espejo que se encontraba en un costado, colgado al lado del ropero de Akane. Cuando giró su cabeza hacia ahí, se dio cuenta de que no era un hombre quien le devolvió la mirada en el espejo, sino otra versión femenina de sí mismo.

Regresó su mirada a Akane con confusión, pero ella sólo sonreía, llamándolas a ambas con una mano. Esto provocó que olvidara todo y avanzara de inmediato hacia ella, dispuesto a responder a lo que su prometida le pidiera.

Akane comenzó a quitarse su pijama, con prisa, se sentía arder por dentro, llevaba ya un rato despierta, dispuesta a acudir a la habitación de Ranma, planeando como atraerlo hacia ella.

Se estaba levantando cuando vió que giraban la perilla de su puerta, no imaginó que entrarían dos versiones pelirrojas de su prometido, pero no pensaba cuestionar nada, solo quería darle rienda suelta a ese deseo enloquecedor de tener a Ranma con ella, en cualquier versión, hombre o mujer.

Una de las pelirrojas se acercó a la cama de Akane por el lado derecho y cuando estuvo cerca de ella, se agachó hasta ponerse a la altura de la peliazul para después besarla con pasión, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Akane, quien respondía del mismo modo, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a quitarle la ropa a la versión femenina de su prometido.

La segunda pelirroja, al notar que el beso subía de intensidad, también se quitó la ropa mientras se acercaba por el otro lado de la cama . Una vez que se desnudó, comenzó a acariciar el seno de Akane de forma lenta, con suavidad, haciendo movimientos circulares alrededor del pezón, provocando con esto que de inmediato se endureciera.

La primera pelirroja no quiso quedarse atrás, por lo que también empezó a acariciar el otro seno de Akane, pero cubriéndolo con su mano por completo.

Esto causó sensaciones en Akane difíciles de controlar ya, por lo que sin poder contenerse, separando sus labios de la pelirroja, dejó salir un gemido fuerte, acompañado de un susurro, pronunciando el nombre de su prometido…

-Ranmaaaaa!….-

Algo se disparó en su cabeza, ese sexto sentido que le avisaba cuando a su prometida le estaba ocurriendo algo, fuera malo o bueno, haciendo que se levantara de inmediato, corriendo a la habitación de su chica…cuando abrió la puerta no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, frente a él, rodeando a Akane, se encontraban dos versiones femeninas de sí mismo. Lo más inaudito era lo que estaban haciendo, las tres chicas estaban completamente desnudas y ambas pelirrojas, acariciaban los senos de su marimacho.

Estaba tan sorprendido que no supo como reaccionar, solo llamó a su prometida…

-¿Akane?...-

Las tres chicas interrumpieron lo que estaban haciendo para voltear a verlo.

Una de las pelirrojas le habló.

-Acércate, Ranma, ya la tenemos preparada para ti…-haciendo un movimiento con la mano pidiendo que caminara hacia ellas, mientras la otra pelirroja le sonreía.

Ranma solo abrió la boca por la sorpresa, pero no se movió, por lo que Akane, al notar esto, lo llamó también…

-Ven, Ranma, te estábamos esperando….-

El chico de la trenza sintió que toda su sangre se fue de golpe a cierta parte de su anatomía al escuchar a su prometida llamarlo, así, de esa forma, completamente desnuda, por lo que sin cuestionarse nada, se comenzó a desvestir a toda prisa, no fuera ser que ese sueño tan anhelado, de pronto terminara.

Se acercó rápido a la cama de su prometida , subiéndose a gatas hasta quedar de rodillas frente a ella. Sin detenerse a pensar , se agachó hasta la entrada más secreta e inalcanzable para él, al menos hasta ese momento y siguiendo sus instintos, comenzó a besar su esencia. Con su lengua acarició su clítoris, provocando que Akane comenzara a gemir. Ambas pelirrojas, como si esperaran esto como una señal, continuaron con lo que hacían antes de que Ranma llegara.

Por un lado, Akane tenía a una pelirroja, besándola y acariciando su pezón en el proceso con suma pasón, por el otro lado , la segunda chica hacia lo propio con el otro pezón, mientras observaba a Ranma, entre las piernas de la chica Tendo, succionando y lamiendo todo cuanto podía. Era verdad que la tenían preparada para él, puesto que Akane ya estaba húmeda cuando introdujo su lengua en ella.

Pasado un momento, Ranma consideró que era hora de cambiar su lengua por cierta parte de su anatomía, que pedía a gritos satisfacción, por lo que dejando de lamer esa cavidad tan deliciosa, se enderezó para acomodarse en la entrada de su amada marimacho y de forma lenta, comenzó a penetrarla, tratando de entrever la reacción de su chica, quien al sentir la invasión en su cuerpo, volteó a ver a su amor, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, todo dejó de existir para ellos, Ranma terminó de entrar en Akane, quien , pasando un pequeño momento de molestia, le sonrió al chico dando su aprobación para que empezara a moverse.

Ranma empezó a mover sus caderas de forma rítmica, con suavidad, para permitir que su chica se acostumbrara a él. Ella lo miraba a los ojos, admirando como la pasión provocaba en su prometido que sus ojos se oscurecieran volviéndose casi negros, por lo que no pudo evitar inclinarse para jalarlo hacia ella y besarlo con ganas.

Ambos se reclinaron en la cama, sin dejar de besarse, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de las sensaciones que tenían ahora que por fin estaban juntos en todos los sentidos posibles, llegando incluso a olvidarse de las pelirrojas, que simplemente sonreían observándolos. Entonces, así como llegaron, las chicas se fueron, entraron en el cuerpo de Ranma chico, sin que éste lo notara, puesto que estaba bastante ocupado, dándole placer y disfrutando al mismo tiempo de poder amar en todas las formas posibles, a su amada Akane.

Sintió la necesidad de moverse más rápido, su mujer así se lo pedía, con sus gemidos de placer, hasta alcanzar un vaivén rítmico, sintiendo como poco a poco, su amada marimacho se estremecía. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ella terminaba, él se descargó permitiendo así la liberación tan anhelada. Saliendo despacio del cuerpo de su amada, se rodó hacia un lado, llevándose a la chica con él, para recostarla en su pecho, una vez que estuvieron cómodos, se dispusieron a dormir, sin notar siquiera, que ya estaban solos.

Al amanecer, Ranma se estiró de forma perezosa, sintiéndose sumamente satisfecho, esa sensación que tiene un hombre sabiendo que logró darle placer a su mujer, quien con el movimiento del cuerpo de su prometido, despertó mirando a Ranma de forma sensual, sin arrepentirse de nada.

Al notar esa mirada en su amada, el trenzudo comenzó a besarla de forma apasionada, encendiendo de nuevo esa llama, que sabían los consumiría si no la liberaban, por lo que hicieron el amor de nuevo.

Pasado un tiempo, ambos se encontraban abrazados, tratando de recuperar energía, cuando, sin previo aviso, una muy indiscreta Kasumi, abrió la puerta sin tocar. Se detuvo sorprendida de verlos en esa situación, su hermanita completamente desnuda y junto a ella, en igualdad de condiciones se encontraba su prometido, por lo que sin poner en duda lo que ahí había ocurrido, salió de la habitación, alertando a todo el mundo de lo que había descubierto.

Se escucharon gritos de alegría, aplausos, vítores, porras, llanto y descorche de botellas mientras los patriarcas se felicitaban por un futuro asegurado y la unión de las escuelas.

Mientras tanto, arriba, en la habitación de la chica, ésta intentaba levantarse a toda prisa, siendo esto impedido por su prometido.

-¿Ranma, qué haces?¿ No te das cuenta que ya están planeando nuestra boda?-

-Claro que me doy cuenta, la que no entiende lo que ocurre eres tú. Es lógico que después de lo que pasó, se planee una boda, acabo de hacerte mía, de ahora en adelante me perteneces, que mejor que una boda para dejarlo claro ante todo el mundo. No entiendo lo que sucedió anoche, como fue que aparecieron dos versiones femeninas de mi mismo, pero no me importa, puesto que gracias a ellas, por fin vi realizado mi mas grande anhelo, tenerte solo para mi, poseerte por completo, poder amarte cada día de aquí en adelante…¿tu no piensas lo mismo que yo?-

-¡Por supuesto que si! Tampoco entiendo lo de las chicas, pero me agrada mucho el resultado que se obtuvo…¡Te amo, Ranma!- le dijo Akane mientras lo besaba con ternura.

Mientras esto ocurría en el Dojo Tendo, en la calle, un muy enojado maestro, iba de un lado a otro buscando a cierto comerciante para cobrar lo que para él fue un engaño, ajeno a todo lo que provocó con una de sus tantas artimañas.

FIN

Bien, respondiendo al reto que se hizo en el grupo Trastornados por los fics, hecho por mi sobrina DanisitaM, esto es lo que salió de mi inspiración, espero les haya gustado.

Este fic se lo dedicó a mis amadas niñas del grupo #LOCASPORELDIOSGRIEGO, las quiero mis niñas. Gracias por animarme y apoyarme a escribir. Que haría sin ustedes en mi vida.

Agradecimiento especial también a mi querida Naes por una idea genial para mi fic.

Sin más por el momento:

Juany (Nodoka) Rdz.


End file.
